


Universal Constant

by Zippit



Category: DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: Sitting at bedsides is a part of the superhero gig, but sitting atthisparticular bedside hits Dick just the wrong way.





	Universal Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> **Prompt:** all you can really count on
> 
> I might have too many fandoms....
> 
> I love Bruce and all his Robins but I know the most about Dick and their relationship is so many shades of complicated.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Constant and reassuring but Dick wants those eyes to open and a frown directed at him. They’d both ignore the softness and relief present. Normally he’d push Bruce on that. Make him be human, for once.

Mortality is a thing he’s dealt with, but it’s a thing that will never claim Bruce. He’s the sole non-metahuman on the team. He’s the one constant in Dick’s life. There’s no changing that. Bruce wouldn’t _let_ anything get in the way of that. He knows all too well. 

Wrong profession for that kind of blind belief.

Wake up, Bruce.

Please.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Send Down the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762875) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit)
  * [Unbroken Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816704) by [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit)




End file.
